Chocolate Seductions
by 2queens1prince
Summary: A collection of drabbles about chocolate. Rated M for future drabbles.
1. Valentine's Day Rendezvous

A collection of drabbles about using chocolate as a means of seduction.

Henry McCord couldn't believe his luck. He put in his request for leave months ago, but being low man on the totem pole, he thought there was no way he would be granted leave the weekend before Valentine's Day, but here he was making the two hour drive to surprise his girlfriend. Henry hadn't bothered to mention it for fear he would get her hopes up, but now, on a Friday night, he wished he would've said something. He prayed she hadn't gone out with friends.

Pulling into Charlottesville after midnight didn't provide much in the way of Valentine's Day shopping, but Henry didn't want to show up empty handed. Roses, of course, had already been ordered and would appear on her doorstep on Valentine's Day proper, but this was sudden and he hadn't thought to buy anything.

Walking through the gas station, he picked up a king sized chocolate bar. He grinned as an idea formed. He quickly grabbed a bag of chocolate kisses, checked out and made a beeline to his girlfriend's apartment.

Elizabeth Adams sat alone in her apartment. It was Friday night and she'd turned down an offer to go to an Anti-Valentine's Day party with her roommate in hopes that her boyfriend, Henry, would call. She sat on the couch reading. It was after midnight, and she was exhausted from the long week, but she only had twenty or so pages left and she hated to leave a story unfinished.

Her head popped up when a knock on the door echoed through the apartment. "If Becki forgot her key again, so help me. She's lucky I wasn't already in bed." Elizabeth opened the door prepared to give Becki a perturbed look, but there was no one in the hallway. She started to close the door when something shiny caught her eye. There was a trail of chocolate kisses leading down the hall.

She was perplexed but smiled at the gesture. She loved chocolate. Elizabeth bent down to pick up three pieces and then moved forward and picked up three more. Moving around the corner the trail abruptly stopped. Moving to stand, she looked around and couldn't help but feel a little let down. There was some small part of her heart that let her believe that Henry was here. She missed him so deeply. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply. She swore she could smell him. Elizabeth forcefully exhaled and trudged back around the corner, stepping into the apartment, she laid the handful of kisses on the side table and began to open one, no longer caring where they came from. She just planned on spending the next few minutes eating her emotions.

"I know you like chocolate, but could I convince you to spend a little time with me first?" She didn't even fully comprehend what was happening, but Henry's arms were wrapped around her and she physically felt the tension she'd been carrying around for months seep away as she moulded herself to Henry's body.

"How? When?" she asked as she quickly chewed the small piece of chocolate.

"I put in a request months ago. I didn't think I'd get it." Henry might have wanted to say more, but Elizabeth's lips closed around his muffling his words.

"Were you trying to seduce me with chocolate?" she asked, pulling him toward the bedroom.

"I wasn't _trying_. I _am_ seducing you with chocolate." Henry pushed the door closed and picked up the larger bar of chocolate. Placing a corner of the wrapped bar against her lips, he trailed it down her neck, between her breasts and past the waistband of her flannel pants.

Elizabeth pulled the bar from his hand, unwrapped it quickly and broke off a piece. "I don't want it to melt too fast." She tossed the rest of the bar on the nightstand and moved to sit in the middle of the bed. "Are you joining me or not, McCord?" She barely got the bite in her mouth before Henry pounced on her.


	2. Deployment Delivery

AN: This one is unexpected M rated. When I told someone I don't plan these things, she said, "They're your characters, why can't you control them." I'm telling you right now. I have no idea. Enjoy and I'd love to know what you think. Leave a review.

Deployment Delivery

"Elizabeth McCord?" A voice cut through the silence at the library. At first, Elizabeth didn't respond. She'd only taken the name McCord a few weeks prior and wasn't yet used to being referred to as that.

Suddenly she realized the girl was looking for her. "That's me," she said, standing. She walked toward the young woman who was dressed in a light blue shirt and khaki pants. It was a typical uniform worn by people in service industries. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just the delivery driver. This is for you." She handed Elizabeth a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"Thank you," she said. She pulled a couple bills from her pocket and handed them to the young woman. Returning to her seat, she carefully opened the package. Inside was a bar of dark chocolate and a note. _Eat the chocolate on the way home. I want you ready when I call you at 5._ Glancing down at her watch, she saw that it was 4:45. She didn't have much time to get home.

Pushing her things off the edge of the table into her backpack, she stood quickly and rushed down the stairs and out the door. Fourteen minutes later she unlocked the door to her apartment. She stepped inside, completely winded. She doubled over, pressing her hands to her knees trying to catch her breath. The awkwardly packed backpack slid off her shoulder and thumped against the floor. Untangling her hand, she moved to the couch and flopped back, laying down.

She placed the last remaining square of chocolate in her mouth. Elizabeth moaned. It was really good chocolate. She'd have to tell Henry that she needed a little more time to savor chocolate that good if he was going to continue to have it delivered.

As if on cue, the phone rang. She reached over her head and picked it up, placing it against her ear. "Hello."

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for the treat." She was nearly purring and Henry smiled. "I miss you so much," Elizabeth continued.

"How much do you miss me?" Henry's smile grew wider as she played into his hand.

"So much. Every day. Every night." She grew breathless thinking about the thoughts that took permanent residence in her mind from sundown to sunup.

"Tell me. Tell me what you think about." He scooted to the edge of the couch he was on and leaned back into the cushions, his erection growing uncomfortable inside his fatigues.

*Are you alone?" she asked.

"Yes," he hissed. "Tell me."

"You're between my legs doing that thing you do with your tongue, where you flick it against my clit and it feels so good Henry, I need you in me. God it hurts. I want you so much."

"Touch yourself. I wanna hear it. Let me hear you come, Babe." Elizabeth wasted no time unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them far enough down her hips to slide her hand into her panties. One leg fell off the front of the couch and she threw the other leg over the back of the couch, letting her calf dangle.

Her fingers glided through the silky wetness. Dipping two fingers just inside, she brushed against the spongy tissue, her muscles already beginning to flutter against the invasion. "It won't take long. I'm already close," she whispered into the phone.

Henry had his hand wrapped around his thick shaft pumping himself in time to Elizabeth's shallow breaths. "Let me hear you," he ground out.

Elizabeth pressed firmly on her clit, feeling it pulse beneath her finger. She moved her finger in a slow tight circle until her body begged for more, then she moved faster with more precision and she couldn't keep the moans from leaving her lips. The muscles in her legs started twitching but as she continued the onslaught to her clit, her muscles revolted, seizing and her hips rocked wildly against her hand. "God Henry," she cried out. "Please."

Henry's hand gripped his cock and stroked it at a fast pace, his thumb rubbed the precum over his tip and he listened to his wife moan his name. When she asked permission, he was barely able to speak. "Do it." His voice sounded strained and he was hanging on to just a thread of self control.

At his command, Elizabeth plunged two fingers in, as deep as they would go, barely touching the spot deep within her that would make her come hard.

She added a third finger, but it wasn't quite enough to reach her g-spot. "Pull your knees up," Henry instructed, knowing exactly with the change in moans meant. She immediately did as she was told and tried again. Her fingers hit the spot and she moved them back and forth hitting it repeatedly.

Listening to his wife's litany of pleas to a God she didn't believe in as she came sent Henry spiraling himself. They were silent for a full minute recovering to the point they could talk.

Elizabeth glanced at the clock on the wall. "5:05 McCord. I think that's a record." He chuckled on the other end.

"I'd say pregaming with chocolate worked in my favor."

"It's not my fault that there's something intrinsically arousing about chocolate." She heard the slight laugh that escaped him. "I'm about to come through that phone and smack the smirk right off your face," she said, amusement evident in her tone.

"Babe, if you could come through the phone right now, I'd let you do anything you wanted to."

"Are you still in Germany?"

"Yeah, I think maybe another week, and then on to Iraq. I don't want to talk about that." He asked her questions about her classes and she dutifully avoided the hard topics.

"I love you so much," she murmured into the phone.

"I love you too. To the moon and back."

"Remember, I'll accept chocolate anytime. Love you, bye."

"Bye."


	3. Pregnancy Issues

AN: I want to apologize upfront for the author's note on chapter 2. I referred to Henry and Elizabeth as my characters, which they most certainly are not. What I meant was "how I write them," but I definitely had a poor word choice, so sorry about that. Thanks to the real MSec writers for letting me borrow them for a bit.

Now as far as my writing being shit goes, I'd like to offer a couple of suggestions for how to deal with this problem. The first, and seemingly most obvious, is to just not read it. Although, speaking for myself, bad fic sometimes draws me like a moth to a flame. In those cases, where you just can't say no, you need to find some friends (assuming you have those, or if not, you could have the balls to come off of guest and I could network you with some others who don't like my writing--I'm all about connecting like minded people) and read and discuss how shitty my writing is. You can message each other vomit or eye roll emojis. A good time would be had by all. Since I have no plans to stop writing, I hope you are able to find a reasonable solution to your problem.

AN2: For everyone else, thanks for the kind reviews. They mean the world to me. This is much closer to drabble length, just FYI.

Pregnancy Issues

Henry walked into the house and called out, "Babe, I'm home." He waited a few seconds and heard nothing. "Elizabeth?" he called, just a little louder this time, and there was a muffled crash coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Henry dashed through the living room, worried that his wife, who was expecting their first child any minute, had fallen. Her equilibrium had been for shit since she was about seven months along when her center of gravity shifted. She had nearly fallen more times than he could count. Stepping through the doorway, he didn't see her, but then he heard her on the opposite side of the island.

He peered around the end of the island, afraid of what he would find. Henry was caught off guard when he saw Elizabeth on her hands and knees crawling into the large cabinets under the seating area of the island. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Elizabeth rose up quickly, hitting her head on the underneath side of the countertop. "Ow, damnit," she muttered, running the back of her head. She sat back on her heels, looking like she was about to topple over. "Where is it?" Her eyes were narrowed and her voice dropped an octave, likening her to a somewhat ghoulish character in a zombie movie.

"Where's what?" Henry asked, unsure what it might be that she was looking for in those rarely used cabinets.

"Your emergency chocolate stash. I know you have some hidden around here somewhere." Her eyes turned a darker shade of blue and were piercing. He couldn't hold her gaze.

"We're out," Henry said timidly. He frantically tried to think of the handful of places he stored the good chocolate for those moments when he and Elizabeth wanted to intensify their physical activities. However, since being pregnant, Elizabeth mostly fell into two categories, sick or exhausted, neither of which lent themselves to sex, so it had been kind of a dry season. The truth was, he really didn't think there was any chocolate stashed around the house, and by the look on her face, it was a situation that needed to be rectified immediately.

Henry helped Elizabeth to her feet. It was more like hoisted, and he thought he might have pulled a muscle in his back, but he wasn't going to say that aloud. "How about I run you a bath and then I go to the store for chocolate?"

She nodded meekly, having given up on hope of there actually getting chocolate in a timely fashion. She started mumbling as he helped her up the stairs. "I'm just so tired of being pregnant Henry. I need this baby to come right now." Tears started streaming down her face and Henry thought he might bring the tub of ice cream to her once she was settled in the tub. Suddenly, he had a thought.

"Wait, right here," he said, as she made the top step, somewhat out of breath. Henry dashed down the steps and ripped the freezer door open. He dug around, tossing half empty vegetable bags onto the counter, two pizza boxes, a couple frozen dinners, and finally under the ice bin, he pulled out a chocolate bar. He quickly threw the displaced items haphazardly back into freezer and ran up the stairs. Flinging their bedroom door open, he presented it to her with as much reverence as the wise men likely presented gifts to the infant king.

Elizabeth's entire face lit up. "You're my hero, Captain McCord." She ripped the wrapper away and took a bite, giggling incessantly. "Now, let's evict a baby, shall we?"


	4. Preemptive Strike

AN:. I think this will be the last installment of this one. I hope you've enjoyed these little snippets.

Preemptive Strike

Elizabeth trudged across campus back to her office. She felt like a scolded schoolgirl. What professor gets called to the Dean's office-just so he could tell her that too many of her students were underperforming. What he seemed to really be saying was that she was underperforming. If she was doing her job better, somehow students that never showed up to class, failed to turn in assigned work, or blatantly ignored the instructions for assignments if they did turn something in, would be earning passing grades.

The anger bubbled inside her. She wasn't going to dumb down her classes to drag the stragglers along. If they wanted to take her classes, then they could do the work for them. She had plenty of students who weren't even Poli Sci majors that took her classes and did exceptionally well, but they were motivated students that wanted to succeed.

Her mind went through a dozen or so students, with varying backgrounds, that had excelled. Some had even returned to the other courses she taught. She smiled as Blake Moran came to mind. He had graduated and moved on to Harvard, but as a finance major, he had ended up with a minor in International Relations. Was it four or five of her classes he took? She struggled to remember. That was a couple years back. Elizabeth wondered what he was doing now. She had no doubt that he would excel in whatever he did, but she always thought he would be suffocated if he stayed in the business world too long.

She found herself standing in front of her office door. Now she could go in and send a few emails to students who didn't bother to show up to class and offer them extended office hours so she could reteach what she'd already lectured on, not that she thought they would take her up on it. Running a hand through her hair, pushing it back away from her face, she unlocked the door. The unmistakable aroma of freshly brewed coffee overwhelmed her senses.

Elizabeth smiled. Someone was looking out for her today. She rounded the corner of her desk to read the note that lay there next to the coffee and her favorite chocolate bar. She smiled and picked up the folded piece of paper. Thought your day could use a little pick me up. She grinned and fished her phone out of her pocket and texted her husband.

E: I love you.

H: How bad was it?

E: I'm setting up extra office hours for students who are unmotivated and don't care to do the work to have an extra opportunity to not care or do the work.

H:. Sounds like you could use the chocolate.

E:. Are you trying to seduce me?

"Is it working?" Henry asked from the doorway. Elizabeth jumped and let out a small laugh. "I wasn't really, but I'd never turn down a chance to seduce you." Henry stepped in and pulled the door closed behind him, locking it. "Dr. McCord," he said, in a low sultry voice that made Elizabeth's heart skip a beat. "I'm having a bit of trouble understanding this assignment and I'd like you to show me how you would like me to give it to you."

Elizabeth laughed until Henry pushed her back into her chair and perched himself on her desk. Reaching to his side, he unwrapped the chocolate bar, broke off a piece and fed it to his wife. She alternated between sucking it and chewing it, all the while eyeing him. The way his dark eyes raked over her, made her feel exposed and vulnerable, exacerbating her general mood. Henry said nothing, but pushed another piece of the chocolate into her mouth.

When she swallowed, he broke off another piece, but she refused it pulling to stand between his legs. She pushed herself into him, grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling his lips toward hers. She kissed him fiercely. His arms hung limp, awaiting her instruction. "Grab my ass." Henry wasted no time unzipping the zipper on her left hip and pushing the material to the floor, before cupping both cheeks and squeezing hard, pulling her into his growing erection, now prominently bulging in his dress pants.

Elizabeth let out a little gasp that Henry quickly swallowed with a deep, ravaging kiss. Elizabeth moved to step out of her pants and panties and pulled Henry to the end of her desk. She unbuttoned his pants and took both pants and briefs to the floor. "Sit," she commanded, pointing to the wooden student chair.

Henry's ass barely met the wood when she had him straddled and was sliding down his length. She only took a moment to adjust before she gripped Henry's shoulders and planted her feet on the floor. She pulled up before sliding back down on him. She repeated the maneuver until her thigh muscles burned.

For the briefest moment, her rhythm faltered and Henry caught her gaze, silently asking her the question. She shook her head, but changed her angle and rocked back and forth hard. She teetered on the brink, unable to fall over, still holding onto the stresses of the morning. Henry reached between them and pressed her clit firmly and she went stiff except for her walls, which rhythmically pulsed against Henry's cock.

Henry grabbed her hips and thrust up sharply, depositing his semen deep inside her, causing her to squeal. She collapsed against his shoulder and they stayed locked together. "Feel better babe?" he asked soothingly.

"Not really about that." She gestured toward the pile of papers and laptop that lay on the desk. "You, on the other hand, show real promise." Henry chuckled. He glanced up at the clock.

"Shit. I need to go. I have class in 10." He caught her lips giving her one last kiss. Elizabeth shifted to get up off of him.

"Good God, my quads are killing me. Remind me the next time I work out to skip the squats."

Henry gave her an exasperated look. "You hate exercise and you don't work out."

"But if I did, I wouldn't need to do squats." Henry smirked at her. He fixed his pants and ran a hand through his hair while she changed into jeans, t-shirt and a blazer. He gave her an odd look. "I dressed up for the dean. There's no reason to wear heels otherwise."

"No reason other than they turn me on," Henry said winking at her. He leaned in for a quick kiss goodbye. "Good luck today. Enjoy the coffee and chocolate."

She smiled, watching him close the door. "I definitely will," she said, popping another piece into her mouth as she opened her laptop.


End file.
